Yalia's friend
by Tsanayi-Sama
Summary: OCxHitsugaya. Before sping break, Yalia's class has a new student, he may change Yalia's life forever. Discontinued.
1. Sping break!

**Hi! Yep, it's my new story! I'm making this story not like my life, okay? Since it's my 4th story, make as many mean or nice comments, I don't mind flames.(I'm a very strange person)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Spring Break!

My name is Yalia, I'm 16 years old. I have light brown hair that goes down to about my shoulder, and my eyes are dark brown. I usually wear my favourite white t-shirt that has two huskies sewed on, and there are mountains in the back, and I wear dark blue track pants. This is how my story begins.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Friday when everything began, I was just sitting next to my best friend Litune, when the bell rang. "Good morning class, today we have a new student, his name is Hitsugaya Toushirou." I heard the annoying teacher announce. We both looked up to see a short guy with white hair and teal eyes wearing what every boy wears, dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt. "Hey Yalia, didn't we see him yestarday when we were going to get some ice cream?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"And I thought he was carrying a sword."

"Maybe you were just Imagining things like usual." Litune frowned at that comment, and I started to giggle. "Hitsugaya, you may sit beside Yalia she is over there." I stopped giggling, _I hate boys, why do they always have to sit by me!_ I thought. Then Litune started giggling, but the teacher heard and she got into trouble. _Serves her right!_

The end of the day came, and I was talking to Litune, when Hitsugaya came by. "Hey Yalia, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes, from yestarday, now leave us in peace." Yeah, I was really bored now that sping break was coming up, and Litune knew it, so she said that we could watch a movie today, if my parents allowed me anyways. I called them, they said yes, and so we watched a movie, it was called "Dragon Sword"(A/N: I have no clue if this is a real movie or not, I made it up.) When I was walking home that night, I thought I saw something, it had a mask and a hole in it's chest, but in a blink of an eye, it was gone. _Strange, maybe spring break won't be as boring as usual._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at Hitsugaya's place

Hitsugaya sensed a hollow, it was near the place he saw Yalia last. _Should've known, she's got high spirtual power.And so does her friend._ He thought. When he got all the hollows taking care of, he realized something. _I have no place to sleep…Could always go back to that shed, I may be a genius when it comes to being a shimigai, but I have no street smarts._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, I dreamt that I was in a city called Seiritei, and I was a shingami,and I also had a zanpakutou, which I called Kakoutatsu. And I woke up sweating. I never knew how that was like in the after deaths, but I guess I do now. I went downstairs to get myself some breakfast for my parents and I when I heard a knock. I opened the door to see Hitsugaya, _guess he needs help, even if he's a boy, I can't ever let someone down. _"What do you want?" I asked

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"That you better run as far as you can, and bring your friend with you.

"Why?"

"Because they are here."

"Who or what?"

"Menos."

"What?"

"Go now, and leave your parents a note." I was in a state of confusion, so I listened, and scribbled a note and took off to my best friends house, but then to encounter something.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I don't really like my story, but if people review and say it's okay, then I'll continue, and flames will be accepted, and if I get flames or kind reviews, then I know that someone read it, so I am going to get enourage whether they flame or not.**


	2. Run Away!

Thanks a lot Long Winded! I love your story, and I think it's awsome! Well, I'm updating, so thoses that read this story and don't like it, too bad! Oh, and Hitsugaya will be a little OOC in this story, I forgot to write that last time.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Run Away!

As I was running to Litune's house, we encountered what the 'shingamis' would call a hollow. Hitsugaya took out a katana he called his _zanpakutou_. But one hollow was bigger than all we saw yet. "Run, Yalia. This is what is called a Menos, if you don't run and get our friend, you will be devoured." I nodded and ran to Litune's house as fast as I can, and I'm not a slow runner, actraully I'm faster than the boys that are in grade 12, and I'm only in grade 11, and a GIRL! It was strange that Hitsugaya knew my name but not Litune's, even though I hang out with her everyday. I knocked hard on Litune's door, knowing that she keeps her door open when she sleeps, she tiredly answered the door. "Yalia-sama, why are you so late?"

"Hurry Litune-chan, get dressed as fast as you can and write your parents a note that your going for a long time and cancel you out of school!" Litune smiled at the thought of leaving school, but she took no time day dreaming and went into her room. Hitsugaya was running from behind. "Yalia, is your friend ready?"

"Yes, and don't you know her name?"

"Too lazy to say it right now, but we need to leave before any Menos come."

"Menos, what's that?" I heard Litune ask.

"No time to explain, just get your butt up here and let's bolt, well Hitsugaya-kun said so!" I answered. Litune came up with her normal clothing, like mine, and ran outside with us.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some place at Seiritei…

"Leiutant Matsumoto, Hitsugaya-taichou is coming his way, with the forgotten shingami's." Reported an officer in the 10th division squad. Matsumoto nodded and left her quarters. _That was quicker than I thought. Usually Hitsugaya-taichou would take his time doing his jobs, that means that this is urgent, better check it out. _Matsumoto thought. She was at the gates that seperated Seiritei from Rukongai, when we popped out. "Taichou! Are you all right?" Hitsugaya nodded. Litune and I exchanged glances and said aloud, "Hitsugaya-kun is a CAPTIAN?" Of course, we had no clue a captian for what, but because he was short, I think we both thought that he was a normal kid. "Oh, taichou, are they the forgotten shingami's?" The orange haired lady questioned.

"Yes, and I think they really have forgotten about who they really are." Hitsugaya replied

"Hold it there, so what are you saying? That we are some shingami's that are forgotten?" I said. They gave me a surprised look, but in the end nodded. Hitsugaya explained the story. "When you both were very young, you're spirtual powers surpassed many shingami's, when Yamato asked you if you would like to become shingami's, you both said yes, but when you both were first tested at the academy, you were both too strong, so we sent you 2 to the real world to release some of your spirtaul power. But not as much as we wanted has left."

"Uh, I think we get it, but… who's she?" Litune pointed at the orange-haired lady.

"She is my leiutant Matsumoto."

"Hello." She welcomed. We both nodded and there was a momment of silence. As usual, I hated the silence, and quickly broke it. "So now that we are here, what are we suppose to do?"

"You train." Hitsugaya answered.

"Where?" Litune asked.

"Ask Yamato."

"And he is located?" I wondered out loud.

"He is in the first division's quarters, right over there." Hitsugaya pointed somewhere. We swiviled our heads to where he was pointing, and there, near us, was an old man (I asumed) with a bald head and a very long white beard standing.

"Hello, are you the forgotten shingamis?" He asked with a old sounding voice. We both nodded, and for some reason, we earned a cold glare from both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. "He is the first captian, he is Yamato-taichou." Matsumoto whispered to us. I quickly got up and apologized, I was one of thoses girls who really liked to apologize for no reason, and even if there was a reason, it would be a stupid reason. "Gomen nasi(sorry) Yamato, we did not know that you were a captian for something. Speaking of which, what do you mean by captians and leiutants?" Yamato smiled and gave a stern look at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya again, explained. "Shingami's are ranked. Captians are the strongest, leuitants are the second strongest and captians train their squad. Yamato is the 1st division squad, I am the 10th, there are 13 in total, and that makes Gotei 13, however, there are 3 captians that have been banished." I gave him a surprised look. "What do you mean banished?" _Here it goes again, I wish Hinamori was still here, but she had left for good, she told me that anyways._ Hitsugaya thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Was this chapter good? I'll try to update all my stories this month, because for three weeks, I have onlt 4 days of school! YIPPY! Expect the fact that means can't see friends that often, and, it also means no homework(like I said in my profile, I am weird). Anyways, flames will be accepted and I'll try to update soon!**


	3. The Old Story

I'm back! Thanks a lot for the review Long Winded, see, I'm updating! So now you can listen/read to what Hitsugaya has to say to Yalia and Litune.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

That Old Story

"The story starts out like this: We were doing out jobs as Shingamis, and one of our noble Shingami went to the real world, known as Earth, and went to kill hollows. But while she was killing it, a boy named Ichigo had to save his family and himself, and he 'borrowed' the Shingami power from Rukia, the noble Shingami.

"Giving Shingami power to a human was a crime in Seritei, which then means the Shingami who gave away his or her power was to be judged whether or not to be killed. When we finally caught Rukia, we were going to kill her within a month or so. But Ichigo didn't want to accpet the fact that Rukia was going to be killed because of him.

"And during that time, we had a captian in the human world doing research, and he trained Ichigo in 10 days before he went to Seritei, which was long enough for Ichigo and his friends to be prepared for Seritei. They had defeated one of our gate keepers and spared his life, but we didn't allow him to pass.

"When the 3rd squad captian didn't kill the invaders, there were 3 captians that were more busy in this matter rather than the matter that had happened. The three captians were Aizen Souske, Ichimaru Gin and me. I was worried about my friend Hinamori, because of this matter, for she is the leiutant for the 5th squad, which Aizen Souske was in.

"Later on, when matters got worse, meaning that the Ichigo and his friends got in from a cannonball like thing, Aizen used his sword's special technique and made a clone of himself that was dead, he tricked Hinamori to believe that the one who killed him was me. Of course, she was my best friend then, but she was so blinded by rage, that she couldn't see through Aizen's mask.

"She didn't believe my words, but believed his, and when I knocked her out, I battled Gin, however, he got away, more like I lost to him, which I am ashamed of. When we were final about Rukia's punishment, Ichigo already achieved his bankai, which only captians could achieve, he saved Rukia. But during his little visit in Seritei, there again, was Aizen and his group.

"He was at the centre of Seritei when we caught the mischef, when I arrived, I saw that Hinamoriw as stabbed by the tip of a sword from the one she admired, Aizen. I used bankai, but again Aizen used his clone and discevied me. I was near death, but 4th captian, our captian that is known for her healing, saved both Hinamori and me.

"However when Hinamori woke up, I was still asleep, she wrote a note, it said

_Dear Shiro-chan,_

_I know what you are going to say when you wake, that I'm being a baka(stupid/idiot) for doing this, so this is why I'm going to write this to you, so I don't have to hear it, haha. Well, I want you to forgive and forget it, and I've learned that revenge blinds the truth, remember what I did? I am so sorry for it, I want to let you know that you are my true love, but I must go. To me, your still that little boy I knew, rude, and spit watermelon seeds at me, it feel like yestarday that you did it to me. I know that if I said this, you would probably start glaring at me and making thoses 'hmfph' sounds. Haha, you always made me laugh, I'll never forget it, and I'll never forget the fun times I had with Matsumoto-kun and Rengi-kun, and I won't forget Kira-kun, even with that fight. I also wanted you to know that I read your diary, hehe, sorry, but Matsumoto copied it, and we read it, I can't be believe you actrually cried! Oh, and Kali should be fine, I never knew your sister was Kali, so that's why you called the dove Kali.(A/N: the diary thing is from my other story 'The Love We Share'). But my main point is, I'm going for good, a place you can never reach me until it's time, I'll miss you so much, but because I'm going, just let me… just… once. _

_Love,_

_Momo-chan._"

_Is it just me, or was Hitsugaya crying when he recited that letter, I feel sorry for him, to let the one thing that made him happy, I'm asuming, go. _I thought. It was strange to me, to have something so special leave, it never happened to me, but the only thing I have that is special to me is Litune, the only thing that makes me smile from within, and that one teacher that passed away when I was in grade 6, Mrs.Fisher.(A/N: This is true, my teacher Mrs.Fisher passed away this grade, I'm in grade 6, it still brings me tears and burns my heart…)

"Anyways, when I awoke and read the note, I knew that something was wrong, I asked Yamato-taichou, and now the banished captians are Tousen, which we didn't know betrayed us, Aizen and Ichimaru."

"Whoa, a long story, interesting, so… how are WE involved?" Litune asked.

"I did not say you two were involved in this, but strangely, you got it right, both of you are involved." Yamato said.

"You both have such strong spirtual power that we need you both to track down Aizen and his group and kill them." Matsumoto said, she seemed a little sad.

"Kill them? We've never killed anything! Not even a bug, unless you count the ones that fly into our mouths, but that isn't important. And anyways, there are 3 CAPTIANS, and only 2 of US! We aren't super heros you know!" I complained.

"We know, but you can surpass a captian, as long as you get your bankai's, which I'm sure is possible." Yamato explained.

"But if you choses not to, dangerous things may happen in both Soul Society and the human world, and since you both are not human, you must address captians as taichous and you mustn't call the human world your world, because that would be wrong." Matsumoto beamed. I sighed and looked at sky._ I wonder how Kali's doing at home, she probably misses me. Dear sister, I'm sorry, but a new life awaits me, doesn't every? Haha, I remember the promise we made. 'We'll be sisters no matter what, even if we lose each other, no matter what we say or do or where we are, sisters for life, and when one is gone, the other is as well.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This chapter is done! Thanks for the review, and I'll try to update soon, hmmm, that might be… lets see… okay, it's impossible to predict. So, flames will be accpeted and reviews would be nice, but no one has to review. And next update might give you a little hint on things tha are going on the human world.


	4. Train To Be

Yes, I'm finally back, but I'm very sorry to give out this news, however, it must be done: I will probably update in July, sorry, but I have to study, work hard, study, do homework, study and yeah, practice soccer, practice piano for my recitle and etc. But I'm going to try to make this a LONG LONG chapter, which I probably might have trouble doing, but worth a shot! Onward!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Train To Be 

I was busy working at my demon arts, which I have no found out is not as easy as it was on TV. They said that I could do it, but looks like Litune was a master, she was already working on some kind of demon art that seem(to me) to take hours to do. But I was much better at using my soul slayer than she was(not to be offensive or brag), but she had trouble wielding it, shse acted as it posed some kind of fire or something. Her zanpakutou was called _Houkaitatsu_ that did pose elements such as ice, water, lighting and fire, kind of funny if you think about it. And my zanpakutouwas called _Kakoutatsu_ that posed three elements, dark, light and fly.(A/N: These ideas came to me when reading Long Winded's stories, I hope you don't mind, I'm really sorry and I'll change it if you do mind, and people who like this idea, give all the credit to Long Winded). After at least what seemd like a month(I can never track down the days here in Seirtei!) I almost got my demon magic to do good, however, Litune was like 15 difficult level demon magic higher than me, like that sucks!(A/N: Don't care if there is such a thing as a level of demon magic, I like to make stuff as you can see…) I was as bored as ever, I guess I just never believed in magic, therefore, it was harder for me to believe that I could achieve the demon magic. While Litune was the opposite, she would be able to believe anything, and it was very logical, but I would be like 'Litune, that's impossible, how can someone be able to pull a string out from a hat, of course it was because it was in his hat!' and Litune would argue back 'But he showed us that his hat was empty!' I would reply 'That could be because he stiched a black cloth over the string, so you couldn't see it!' but then, like always, Litune found a way to get at me for good. 'Keyword: could, see Yalia, it's a "could" not a "for sure"!' So I would sigh and shrug.

Yeah, I thought I was good at using my soul slayer, but I was wrong, Litune was still better than me, she was closer to achieving bankai than I was! I was so far behind, that even the new shinigami would look down at me, I was so embarrased! I really don't understand how to be a shinigami, but… I understand how to jump high, since I would always jump in school and stuff like that. But I doubt that will ever com into any use. I want to be able to beat everybody when it comes to jumping(is it even important?)! Oh, Did I mention that I'm in Hitsugaya's squad, he had to collect my data(more like Yamato-taichou had to):

Name: Yalia Hitamori 

**Eye Colour: brown**

**Hair colour: Brown**

**Height:5'3**

**Weight:110 lbs.**

**Birthday: September 14th my birthday )**

**Age: 16(since death)**

Squad number:10 

**(This idea came from another story, forgot which one it was… So if that person does read this, I'm sorry if you mind it, and I'll change the idea and not put it in, but if you don't, then everybody, give credit to her/him)**

I was in my own room praciticing how to swing my zanapakutou 'properly', which I didn't understand how to do. I would try to swing it straight, but when I did, it would go sideways, and when I tried to slice an apple (a rather large on) it wouldn't cut. Litune was praticing on disappearing and reappearing at another place, once, she went to my demon art practice by accident and I would have hit her if she didn't disappear at that moment. I started making fun of her, because I could do that perfectly, for some strange reason, but she had so much trouble with it, which is why she is practicing now. **Puff**, Litune went into my room while I was practicing and nearly hit her, she is fast though, so she blocked it on time. "Holy crap Litune, learn how to use that, next time, you might actrually get hit!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"It's okay!" I accpeted.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, it's April right? Because if it is, then my birthday is coming up! April 4th. (one of my best friend's birthday )"

"Yeah, it's coming up, but I think it's only like March 29th or something, I can't remember, if you count then yeah."

"Okay let me count, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, my first day of getting hold of the zanapakutou, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, when we got assigned to a squad, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, yep, 23 days so far in Seritei!"

"So it would be like, first day was the 19th, and then plus that with 23 equals, hmmm, 42, but there are only so many days in a month, so that would be, let me count." (and I counted, since I sucked at math)

"Hey, that means it past my birthday, cause it's April 11th!"

"Happy birthday belated by quite a lot Litune! Hey I have present in the room, hold on, let me get it." I scrambled over piles and piles of junk until I could feel it. "Here you go Litune, I made it, I took the rest of my real diamond and made a necklace for you, it's suppose to be shaped as your favourite animal, the kangaroo, but I guess it just looks like a bunny." I said.

"OH! IT'S EBAUTIFUL, THANKS YOU SO MUCH, JUST WAIT TILL YOUR BIRTHDAY WHICH IS FAR FROM NOW! THANKS!" Litune exclaimed, she huged my necklace and wore it right away. I smiled and replied "Your very welcome!" We were interrupted by a bang.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We both turned to the door to see a midget hollow. "What the hell? Since when were hollows here?" I asked. But Litune didn't answer and we both took our zanapakutou and went after the hollow, but as soon as that was killed, a bigger one (but not that much bigger) came. After what seemed forever, a freaking big hollow came out of no where and just then, the whole room turned black. I couldn't see Litune anywhere, "Litune, you there?" No reply. I called again, still no reply, I called one more time, a reply came, but not from Litune. "Hello there, I am Aizen." I turned around, and I saw Aizen, smiling at me. "What have you done?" I asked. "He just grinned, then disappeared. "Yalia, Yalia, Yalia, wake up!" Litune yelled, I opened my eyes to see that I was on the floor, and Litune shaking me like hell. "What happened?" I asked rather tired. "When we killed the last hollow, you just went blank." Litune explained. I was shocked to hear the news, but just shook my head to tell her that I was alright. We were getting up when we sensed Hitsugaya coming with his zanapakutou on his back. "I see you guys are fine." He said.

"We aren't that weak!" I replied.

"You can't even use your zanapakutou!" He argued back.

"Mind your own business you little shorty!" An anime vain popped up on Hitsugaya, he turned away and left. I kind of smiled, he was a very short-tempered person, I was kind of short-temperted too. Litune left, so I went back to practicing my skills in using zanapakutou, which is pretty sucky, since I suck so much.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While I was practicing using my very stupid Kakoutatsu when I heard the voice again. "Nice to see you again."

"What do you want Aizen?" I shouted at him.

"I just wanted to drop by and test you a bit." He replied.

"I don't need you to test me!"

"But I have observed that you aren't good at anything but disappearing and jumping!" _You sound like a little boy!_

"That's nice, I don't need you to test me!"

"Aw, does Yalia-chan need to calm down a bit?"

"No, why are you here anyways? You caused so many people greif!"

"But that's what I'm good at!"

"Oh really? So are you going to go and kill me?"

"Oh no, I'm just going to test you to see if you can beat me, since you don't seem very good."

"I don't need to hear that!"

"Temper temper. You should really calm down."

"Just leave me alone!" I was walking away but before I could, his zanapakutou was right by my neck. "See, you aren't very good yet, well I suppose I'll let you train more then, bye-bye." I growled as he left._ Guess I don't need to find him, since he found me already! Wait a sec, how come Hitsugaya-taichous couldn't sense him, sure enough taichous can hide there reijutsu really well, but can't they sense them really well too? Geez this is confusing!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was writing a letter to my little sister Kalia since I missed her so much:

_Dear Kalia,_

_How are you? I am sorry I have to worry you so much, but you shouldn't okay? Be a good sister, I'll come home soon, tell everyone I'm fine too, got it? I'm not really gone, so you aren't suppose to leave either, I didn't forget the promise! I want to make sure you're okay. Remember "Maybe starting a new journey might not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun." _(A/N: That was Kingdom Hearts if anyone was wondering.) _I hope you and mother are doing well. I bet mother is happy that she doesn't have to worry about another daughter, I'm sure she'll be fine with just you, little girl! Since you are 12, you can do a lot by yourself, oh, and make sure that Litune's family members are okay too! And if they aren't, I'll make sure that I'll help, just don't know how, but never worry. I'm going to make my own quote, which you know I have made a lot of, but I'm memorizing this one( hope it's not made already) 'When life has a new route, then so does everyone else.' Yeah, it sounds like it is already made up, but who cares! I have been training for a lonf time, for what it seems, and I really, really, really suck at it, like always. I have to go to sleep now, oyasumi nasi(good night), sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite, sweet dreams!_

_Your sister,_

_ Yalia Hitamori_

_P.S My last name's different as you know, and it sounds just like a friend's best friend's name. Cool isn't it? _

I folded the letter, put it in a envelope, sealed it and let the hell butterfly carry it away, somehow, it just knew that it was needed, very strange. I went to sleep and hoped for a new day!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That's the end of this very long chapter, I think it's long enough. Yes, so flames and nice comments accepted, and now I'm going, I hope I can update soon, which is not likely but who cares, ta ta!**


	5. A Strange Day

Yay! Aren't some of you guys happy that I'm updating, YAY! Anyways, thanks for the reviews Long Winded! Thanks for reviewing too! As I was typing, time to let you guys read chapter 5, oh and don't hurt me if this chapter is super long too!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A Strange Day 

I woke up pretty early, cause if I had a sun dial, the shadow wouldn't even show because it was still dark. I yawned as I got up, I was looking forward to training in demon arts, for once, because I learned how a secert to remember the words and aim. It was really weird. I would remember the words just by my great memory and to hit straight in the middle. I have examined the way my demon arts went, and found out that it always moved to the right. So if I just aim it more to the left it should hit the middle. But when my foot touched the ground, it felt as cold as well, ice. I looked down to see a little patch of ice on the floor, and then I looked out the window, and I saw some freaking big ice cubes falling, _What the hell? Hailing in the spring?_ I was confused but it didn't seem to matter, cause I still had to get ready. I just realized, that it was still dark, meaning that lesson wouldn't start until like a hour later. A knock came on my door and they just slid the door, actrually I should say 'she'. It was Litune and she wasn't hit at all. I stare at her in awe. "Your not hurt?" I asked, she smiled and replied. "Of course not, I'm the best with shields. But what I really came was to ask you if you think it's unusal that it's hailing in the Spring."

"Of course it's unusal, you baka(idiot/moron/stupid)!"

"Well, you see, I dreamt that it was going to hail this morning, and now look."

"Dreams sure are a mystery, hey I had a very strange dream."

"My dream 

_I was in the yard when I saw the clouds darken and thunder crackled in the sky. I wandered around Seritei. Suddenly, the ground shook, and everything was blank. Kakoutatsu was still by my side, how ever, the beautiful gold coloured shealth was gone, I worried, but at the moment it didn't really matter. I looked over the area, everything black, not even a glimpse of light, until I saw it, the smirk, brown hair, the white cloack of a captians, Aizen Souske. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, and shouted out 'Bankai!' even though I didn't know it. My bankai was unique, a dragon, 7 feet tall and 18 metres long. It was purplish blue, and it had scales that shined without the sun. It shot out crystals as sharp as knives and it hit Aizen, so what I thought. He was behind me, actrually, the thing I hit was his puppet, and his sword by my neck. "You still have a bit to learn." He said. Then I reappeared back at Seritei, shocked for a moment. It started hailing, but the hail was different, it was blood red and the ice felt more like needles then hail. I looked around but no one was around, I tried to sense people, but no one was sensed. I jumped high to try and find anyone, but no one was found. I disappeared to different areas but no one was where I was. When I reached back to my room, I heard a rustle behind me, and there…."_

"Then I woke up."

"I see, I have a feeling that you weren't allowed to see what was there, for some reason it seemed like if you did, your life would end, so maybe some kind of magic was played on you!"

"Oh, come on Litune, it was probably just the hailing that got me awake so I couldn't see the end, or maybe I was too wide awake! Also, if there was anything unusal, I'd sense it, and I'm a light sleeper, and it seemed like Kakoutatsu was calling me in my sleep!"

"Keyword: probably."

"I get it with your keywords, come on, we better get to class, it felt like that talking took half a hour and eating will too!"

"Yeah your right." Litune said. We went outside to go find food somewhere, since we both like berries for breakfast, we liked to find them. It took us about 20 minutes to find a bush that had berries, rasberry, my favourite. We took our 3 minutes to eat some berries before we headed to class. Litune was doing an exam so I wished her luck as we split apart. I heard a rustling behind me after Litune turned around the corner. I turned areound to see nothing. It sent shivers down my spine, I felt like I was being watched, but I shrugged it off and kept walking towards class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After class, I had to stay, to **learn **more, because I was doing it all wrong. I was so bored. Finally, after the 'after' lesson, I headed back to my room, when the rustling from the same bush came. This time I took out Kakoutatus and sliced the bush, and then, Aizen's sword was by my neck. "My my, I see that you still have to practice Yalia-chan. Or maybe I should train you, since I am a captain." His voiced mocked.

"Shut up! Why are you after me?" I asked in anger.

"Yalia-chan has such short temper, you should learn to calm down." At this point, Aizen let his sword down.

"Answer my QUESTION! NOW!"

"I guess I will. I'm after to you to test you."

"Bu why just _me_?"

"Only because I want to."

"That's a lie!"

"Wow, Yalia-chan's smartness is better than I thought."

"Tell me the truth and stop playing games!"

"Maybe."

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Now, now, don't be hasty, not like you can, you haven't even achieved bankai. Though I do believe you know how it looks like."

"You saw my dream?"

"Haha, silly Yalia-chan, of course not, I made that dream!"

"…."

"Oh, I'm late, I was suppose to met Tousen, bye-bye!" Aizen teased. I glared at him before he disappeared, and then it started hailing, but the hail was blood red. I ran back into my room while panting. I could feel Kakoutatus calling me to summon him, but I couldn't. _-knock, knock-_ "Come in." I replied. Litune bowed, then came in. "Yalia, have you notice that out zanpakutou are calling for us?" I nodded. "Do you know why?" I shook my head. She sighed. Suddenly, there was a 'BOOM' sound, and there he was falling, and falling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Muhahaha, I'm evil! Yeah! Just Kidding. Anyways, I've left a cliffy because I want to update on 'the love we share'. So, like always flames and nice reviews are accpeted, and of course, thank you sooooooooooooooooooo MUCH! For the reviews everyone! No one has to, but I appreciate it!**


	6. All In A Days Work

I'm updating today because of 2 reasons. One, because people want me to and second, because I graduated today, Friday June 23, 2006. I'm so proud, but I hate saying by to my school, It was fun there, oh, expect the boys were being really retared this year. But doesn't matter, I'll miss this school, and because I'm going to a whole new school next school year, I'm going to celebrat by updating all my stories, well, the ones with the revies anyways, so far, 'how she felt' and 'the love we share' are updated, and now, I present chapter 6! Oh, and give all thanks to Long Winded who gave me this idea in the first place. THANKS LONG WINDED, WE ALL APPRECIATE IT!

All In A Days Work

Falling, falling, from the sky, is this a dream, must be, wait, it can't be. I already had a dream, maybe it's a dream inside a dream. He, the last person I'd expect to be falling from the sky. The blood hail stopped, and rain started to pour, he never stopped falling. He just kept falling to no end, I looked for so long it seemed like eternity. He landed, on his back, I was sure he broke something, but wait, no he didn't, he was falling again. I looked over to something other than him. I saw him beside me, _'This has to be a dream, how can he be falling and standing right beside me at the same time?'_ The words kept coming into my brain, falling, falling, falling. I tried to call out, but I couldn't, no words would come to me. _'Litune! I can't see you, Litune! Litune! LITUNE!'_ I wanted to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. Until I said his name, the one who was falling.

"Yalia! Yalia! Can you hear? YALIA, TELL ME YOUR OKAY? YALIA!" I heard a voice, what voice was it? Oh right, Litune's. "Hit…su..gaya?" I mummbled.

"OH YALIA, YOU'RE ALRIGHT, THANK HEAVENS, WAIT, WE ARE IN HEAVEN, THANK GOD! WAIT, WE ARE GODS, DAMN IT, UMMM THANK… SOMEONE!" Litune shouted.

"Oohhhhh, what happened?"

"Mister shorty------."

"I AM NOT A SHORTY! I'M A TAICHOU!" Hitsugaya said.

"As I was saying. Mister shorty-------."

"I SAID I AM **_NOT_** A SHORTY!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Mister… Mister brat-----." Litune tried to start again, but…

"I'M NOT A BRAT EITHER, SAY HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU BAKA!" Hitsugaya argued.

"Oooooooh, my head, speak quiter please." I complained. Litune whacked Hitsugaya in the head so hard that the bump was bigger than normal.

"Apologize Mister shory, white brat, you just gave Yalia a bigger headache jerk and you fell on her head when you were falling from out of no where and landed on her head!" Litune said. She literally forced the words out of him, or else he would meet another world. After everything was settled, and I found out that Hitsugaya was falling from the sky and he landed on my head some how, no one remembers, and knocked me unconsious, and now, Litune was choking him to say sorry. "OK--A--Y--I'LL—SAY—SOR—RY. S—T—OP—CHO—KING---ME-- cough ." Litune let go and Hitsugaya rubbed his throat quite a bit. "Sorry, now that-----." Litune started chocking him again. "SAY IT SINCERELY!" I sweat dropped.

**3 hours later**

"Finally, you actrually said sorry, that wasn't hard, and next time you don't say sorry Mister shorty, I'm going to kill you!" Litune was dead serious. That's why she's the world's greatest friend, no to mention most dangerous. I fell asleep for 2 hours while they were killing each other, Hitsugaya finally said sorry when Litune summoned Houkaitatsu and said that she'll use bankai if he didn't apologize. Some how, Hitsugaya believed her, even though she does have bankai.

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

That girl is a killer, no wonder why Gotei 13 think she can kill Aizen. Wait a second, she doesn't even have bankai!

_Flash back that was like 10 minutes ago:_

_"APOLOGIZE NOW, OR I'LL USE BANKAI AND MAKE YOU!" Litune yelled. Hitsugaya sweat droppped, but finally gave up and said, "Fine, I'll apologize, sincerely." Litune smiled. "That's better, now do it right now, or I'll stab you in the throat." Hitsugaya started getting scared, even though he knew he could still beat her. " Sigh , sorry. Happy? I'm going now."_

_End of Flash back_

I sighed as I walked back to my division, who would've thought that somone like me, a genius, forget that they haven't learned bankai? I have become a much more stupider person, or maybe that girl has just made me lose too many brain cells.

Yalia's P.O.V.

Well, Litune left, Hitsugaya left, it was just me and my ice pack, I've had enough ice though. I've been wondering for so long, like _'Why did I have to be born like this? Is Litune going to be alright? Why did I have to be in the shorty's squad? How's Kalia doing back home? Is Litune having fun being in the squad she is in now, squad 13, in __Ukitake? And what about----.'_ I was knocked out of my thoughts when Kakoutatus was calling for me. I summoned Kakoutatus and heard her calling to me. "_The world is in danger, hurry Yalia, your slower than a turtle. Run Yalia, run to the gates of Seritei."_ By the time she finished, I was out and away. _'Running, running, running, falling, falling, falling, tripping, tripping, tripping, flying, flying, flying.'_ Every word ran through my head as I headed for the gates, and I could hear footsteps behind me, but couldn't sense anything. I feel the _thing_ behind me, but when I checked inside a reflection, nothing appeared. I was scared for a moment, but when I reached the gate, I saw it… I never knew it would come so soon, wait, a moment, I know I've seen this before, but where?

_Flash Back:_

"_HELP!"_

_End of flash back._

**How was my ending readers? Phew, just one more story to update, ohhhh, I can't believe I'm alive. Oh and Long Winded, because I can't review at the moment, here is what I'm going to say. "SWEET CHAPTER, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE UPDATE SOON! OH, A CLIFFY, I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO SERA, CLIFFYS! UPDATE EXTREMLY SOON OR I'LL UMMM, HAUNT YOU!" Okay, that's it for today, and c'mon everyone, say it with me again "Leesheaya, you're so smat you graduated." I wish….. Anyways, any review will do and until I update, see you soon! Hopefully!**


	7. Time Just Seems To Fly

I finally decided to update, but with summer around, I'm just too bored to update! Ah, sorry about that readers. And now……THANKS A LOT TO Long Winded AND I feel awfully random for reviewing. Yes, I know, this is a lot like Mary Sue, but I'm trying my best to not make it seem so much, which I think I'm failing at. Oh, and sorry if Hitsugaya is being EXTREMLY occ. Anyways, enough blabbing, and on to reading readers!

Time Just Seems To Fly

I couldn't help think that it was me who said _"HELP"_ back then, I always felt useless, not being able to protect a soul alive, but I guess I wasn't really alive either. So when I saw him, I guess I was a little shocked, but I haven't seen him for so long, it seemed like eternity. "Hello Yalia, nice to see you again. When was the last time we met? 11 years ago, or maybe even more. But I'm glad to know your safe." He said.

"You like to lie don't you!"I questioned.

"How right you are. I'm surprised you still remember me."

"How could I forget what you did to me!"

"Well, I suppose that was a little harsh, but I wouldn't think that you'd be so weak."

"I'm not weak!"

"Want to prove that?"

"Bring it on!" I took out Kakoutatsu and went after him. "Aww, c'mon Yalia you can do better." He said as he dodged. "Shut up, Kinri!" As I shouted as I went after him. "You remember my name, I'm flattered!" He mocked. I sliced he blocked, he back fire, I dodge. He slice, I block, he slice again, I dodge and counterattack and hit! Well, not really, I just barely sliced his right arm. "Heh, you've gotten better Yalia, I'm impressed, but watch. Wake, sleeping lion!" and then the ground shook a bit and caught me off balance. I fell to the ground, and saw the zanpakutou coming down on me, I knew the impact would be too strong, but I closed my eyes and lifted Kakoutatsu, hoping that it would hold up, I was braced for the impacted, I heard the clash of swords, but felt no pressure on Kakoutatsu, I opened one eye and saw Litune just above me, blocking the blow. Litune was struggling, I could tell, so I held up Kakoutatsu, and hoped with all my heart that it would work, because all the other times, it hadn't. "Blow, Kakoutatsu." My shikai was suppose to be able to send powerful winds, well, I was hoping it would. And to my happiness, my zanpakutou transformed. It was semi-bit wider, with wings at it's hilt and tip on sword so it could blow the wind. "Litune, it worked! Yes! I did it.!" I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was smiling. "Then hurry and use it!" Litune said in her just-do/use-it-already voice. So I got up, and swung my sword, hoping the wind would blow, it was enough to knock Kinri off banlance, but not as strong as I hoped. "Yalia, are you okay?" I nodded, I wasn't sure I was alright, but I wanted to be, "C'mon Litune, time to stupid Kinri." Litune nodded and whispered. "Burn, Houkaitatsu!" Litune could say freeze for ice, shock for lightning and splash for water, but she seemed to like burn for fire the most. As soon as the words were out, Houkaitatsu was covered in flames, and whatever touched it, caught on fire. She swung at Kinri, he dodge the blow, but he still got some fire on him. I let Kakoutatsu blow weakly, but strong enough to make the fire bigger. Kinri learned the stop-drop-and-roll thing in school, and that's what he did, when the fire was out, which it was in spilt seconds, Kinri, went out the gate and whispered "You're lucky you have captains on your side, Yalia." I turned around to see Hitsugaya running towards us. "What happened?" He asked. I shruged "Long story."

"Make it short."

"Someone comes, someone goes."

"Details?"

"There was fighting."

"Anymore?"

"Litune save me."

"I see." And Hitsugaya turn and left, probably to report to Yamamoto-taichou. "Thanks again Litune, for saving." She smiled. "That's what friends are for."

"You mean best friends." She giggled, it's like her to be cheery and all.

"Ah! We're going to be late for dinner at my room, c'mon Yalia, let's go!" I sighed, just like the old days.

"Mmmmmmm, that's was great Litune, thanks so much. How do you cook that well?" I asked. "I don't cook _that _well, like what you say. But I guess it runs down the family. My mother is a good cook, my grandmother is a good cook, my great grandmother is a good cook, my mother said that great great grandmother was a good cook, my mother said that great great great grandmother was a good cook………………………………………………………………………

and my mother said that great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great greart great great grandmother was a good cook. And that's all she knows. I think grandmother knows more though. Yalia? Yalia…Yalia? Are you awake?" I just woke up, "Uhh, yeah, sure, so pretty much, every girl is a good cook?"

"Yeah, oh look at the time, it just seems to fly by, you can go now if you want."

"Nah, I'll hang out for a bit, so how's it going in the 13th squad?"

"Boring, sometimes."  
"Boring, how?"

"Well, all we do is study and practice kidou and our zanpakutou, it's boring."

"Litune…that's what we all do. Hey Litune, why do you have so much candy?"

"Well, you see, Utakie-taichou gave us candy when we did something past standard, so yeah, here is my jar full of candy."

"Your lucky, shorty just tells us this and that nothing but hearing him lecture us over stupid, small things, no one perfect like he is."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that's how it's like with all the squads, expect mine, but yeah, you know what I mean."

"Sure, I guess I'll go back now, see you tomorrow, oyasumi nasai.(good night)" I bowed before I left, I shut her sliding door, and headed for my room. Before I entered my room, I thought I sensed something, it was either my imgaination, or it was Kinri. I steppedinto my room and shut the door rather hard.

I was lying in bed, trying to sleep when I sensed him, yep, it was for sure Kinri, but I'd play his game, for a little while that is. But I think he knew that I was awake, because as soon as he closed the sliding door, he took out his zanpakutou. I could feel metal by my neck, and I could hear Kinri whisper, "Oyasumi nasai, sister."

**How was the chapter? I hope it was good, because I'm really tired right now, and I have a dentist appointment tomorrow early in the morning, so I shouldn't actrually be up this late, but I don't want to brush my teeth. So thanks again reviewers, and any sort of comment is appreciated! Sorry for the late update, I'm probably going to update late like this most of the times, sorry if it is really late though. I'll try to update soon! Ja ne. **


	8. Thank HIM?

Aren't you guys happy I finally decided to update? Yeah, I better sleep soon though, hehe. Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING Long Winded and Tarame! Anyways, enough of this stupidness and time to to start!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank _HIM?_

"Oyasumi nasai, sister," Kinri whispered. I embraced myself for death, but all I felt (other then the metal on my neck) was the room temperature drop maybe like 10 degress (talk about cold, since my room was already like 18 degress celsius. I started to shiver a bit, and after about like a minute I realized that the only person who could drop temperatures and stuff related is… "Hitsugaya, I take it." Kinri said.

"Correct."

"I suppose I might have to kill you before I kill her."

"Like to see you try."

"Whatever." And I could hear swords clash, of course, I couldn't belive that in all places they would be fighting in MY room. After enough clashs, I got tired of all the clashs, and sat up in my bed so suddenly that they both stopped clashing swords. "IF YOU 2 DON'T MIND, TAKE IT _OUTSIDE_!" I yelled, if people didn't hear my outside, then Hitsugaya and Kinri wouldn't have heard either. But I'm wasn't sure of either, because they still clashed swords.

After another few minutes, I had enough, and I took Kakoutatus and interfered with the fight (if you would put it that way) and dragged Kinri outside, because I was still afraid of Hitsugaya. The expression on Kinri's face was confused, like O.o, and Hitsugaya's expression was --, like normal, bored. I threw Kinri out…maybe about 13 metres (since I was very strong) and Hitsugaya came out. "You should thank me." Now it was my turn to change expressions, from angry to a 'yeah right' face. "Me, thank you? You must've gotten a blow against your head!" Hitsugaya ignored my words and walked back into his room. (A/N: P.S. I'm not sure how Hitsugaya is like, so you can't blame me!) I sighed and went back into my room, and fell asleep, with the thoughts of Kinri still in my head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dream:_

_"Ughhh, were am I?" I thought as I looked around. I was back home. "Ohh…home, I wonder how Kali's doing, I guess since I'm here, I'll go check up on her." So I went all the way home (which actrually wasn't that far), and I knocked n the door. No answer. Knock Knock. No answer. "Hello?" I turned around to see a little girl with short brown hair just below her ear, wearing a red head band, and a white t-shirt with blue jeans. She was smiling, "Kali, is that you?" The girl shook her head, "No, I'm not Kali, who ever that is, but I'm assuming she looks like me, right?"_

"_Yes, who are you?"_

"_I'm Kili, the girl that lives in this house, who are you?"_

"_Yalia, and I don't remember moving."_

"_Yalia? That can't be true, she died a LONG time ago, so how can you be her? But I suppose you do look like her."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Yes, you heard me. Yalia died a LONG time ago, my sister looks like you too! Her name is Yilia."_

"_You got to be kidding…."_

"_Nope."_

"_Does Yilia happen to have a best friend named Litune?"_

"_No, but her best friend is Latune. If you are Yalia, then I guess I'll ask personal questions that only she'd know."_

"…_If only she knew, then how do you know?"_

"_Yalia was my great grandma, anyways… Whens your birthday?"_

"_September 14th."_

"_Good, who is your best friend?"_

"_Litune."_

"_Good, who is your husband?"_

"_WHAT? How am _I_ suppose to know?"_

"_You say your Yalia, so you should know…."_

"_Ummm, I don't have one?"_

"_Nope, sorry, wrong Yalia, looks like your going to have to pay that price."_

"_How?"_

"_Like this." And Kili changed into Kinri, and took out his zanpakutou, and right before he attacked…._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AHHH!" I woke up screaming. _'Phew, just a dream, that was close.'_ Then I realized that instead of being in my room, I was down, somewhere, I guess that it was the human world, dajavu. I walked back to my house hoping to be able to see Kali to see how she was doing. Knock knock. No answer. Knock knock. No answer. "Hello?" A girl asked me.

"Let me guess, your name is Kili."

"Nope, I'm Kali."

"Kali? Is that really you?"

"Yep, who are you?"

"You don't remember me, I'm Yalia, your sister!"

"Nope, not ringing any bells."

"Kali, no time for fun and games, how are you doing?"

"I'm serious, I don't know you, but things are fine thanks."

"No…way…. do you even remember our promise?"

"If I don't know you, doubt I've ever made a promise with you."

"Kali, you really don't remember me?"

"Sorry, I don't."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh…." I sat up. Hitsugaya was standing by the door. "Awake?"

"Uhh, yeah, what happened?"

"Long story."

"Sure…now tell me what happened."

"Kinri somehow made an illusion, and looks like I broke it."

"And let me guess, you want me to say 'thank you'?" Hitsugaya didn't answer but left. Litune came in, "YALIA, ARE YOU OKAY!"

"Fine, thanks, but man, I had a strange dream."

"Tell me." And so I did. And I still wondered. _'Should I thank him?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hey! So how was the chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it, and now I just have to say this, THANKS SO MUCH Long Winded for always supporting my work, before it even started, and I hope that you can make another bleach fanfic, because it would make all of us happy! So I'll try to update soon, doubt that 'soon' will be 'soon'. Anyways, thanks again, any review accpeted and thanks so much for reading!**


	9. Golden Apple, Yummy!

Yep, I'm now updating, thanks again Long Winded for all your support and now we can begin the new chapter! And sorry if the last chapter was VERY weird….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Golden Apple, Yummy! 

I decided thanking him wasn't something I could do, even if I tried, so I just decided to leave that thought alone and go and do some…how would you put it? Shopping. Well, considering that this place had no shops, I just went around places in Seiretei, because it was a day off for me. (Yippy!) So I explored Seiritei for a bit until I came to this tree, that I haven't seen before. It was an apple tree, I realized how hungry I was, thanks to my stomaches growls, and I climbed the tree to get the apple. I looked around, trying to find out which apple looked the nicest, and that's when I saw a golden apple. I thought it would be yummy to try one, since I never had a nice golden apple like that, only apples that were red, green and half green half red. So I plucked the apple from the branch, and right before I took a bite, I heard my conscience say _'Isn't this suspisious? A new apple tree? One gold apple surrounded by greenish redish apples?' _I did think I was suspisious, so I went to Litune, the apple expert. But when I went in, no one was there, and that only meant that Litune was in the meeting place, which was at the river which had a peach tree near it. So I went all the way to the meeting place (which is wasn't too far from where I was) to find out that she wasn't there. _'This isn't good, Litune isn't here and I don't have enough energy to climb up the peach tree, to hungry, and I suck too much with my demon arts to even try to get the peach down, looks like I just have to eat the golden apple, before I faint.' _I took a bite, at first it was sweet and juicy, but then I start to feel dizzy like, so I sat down under the peach tree and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dream:_

_"Ohhhh, the yummy golden apples!" My mouth watered. There were millions and millions of golden apples, lying right in front of me. I picked one up and ate, I got full easily, and then I saw something…a very, very, very large worm, coming at me, and I didn't know if it was after me, or the apples, so I bolted._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Owwww, my head hurts, and my stomache feels queasy, oh hey, were am I?" I looked around, and to my discomfort, I wasn't by the river and not sitting under a peach tree. As a matter of fact, it was the opposite, it was very dry, and no plants were anywhere in site, I saw a door infront of me and I knew that this wasn't good._ 'Maybe I should've tried to use demon arts, it would've been better for me, because I bet that yummy golden apple was the thing that made me so tried. And now it makes me feel queasy, oh great, the next thing I find out is that I'm being held prisioner. I hate illusions.' _Then I saw a sign, and guess what was on it? 'Yalia, Prisioner." _'Great, I was right….'_ Now I know that something fishy was going on, Litune not being in her room or the meeting place on a day off? No one was out or hanging out with another, a _golden _apple in a middle of a greenish redish apple tree that didn't even exist. "Kinri…." I whispered.

"Nice guess, but no, not your brother." I looked up to see Aizen, (did I forget to mention the door had a window like thing?)

"Aizen…." I said in complete hatered.

"Yes, it's me, and you prisioner, oh, and if you think you can escape, you can't, these walls are made of (what was that thing were you can't break it with spitrual attack? Well, this is what the walls are made of)."

"Great, just great, wonder what they'll feed me, more golden apples…" I muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Normal P.O.V.

"Yalia? Where are you?" Litune sounded worried. Yalia was no where to be found, of course she found out that Yalia wasn't in here room or in the meeting place, she knew there was something wrong. Yalia never would've gone eating without her, espically on a day off, would she? Now it was way past April, it was at the end of August, which meant that it would be fall soon. Everything was getting cooler, but not by much, but Litune felt very cold, she wasn't sure whether it was the weather, or because the thoguht of losing Yalia was just too much. _'I've looked everywhere, I even looked in her closet, and even in the captians room, which thankfully he wasn't in, I've check everywhere, I've even asked everyone, I think everyone, but still, Yalia is missing!'_ "Yalia?" Litune shouted at the top of her lungs, which was _very _loud. "What's wrong?" A cold voice asked.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou, I can't find Yalia, have you seen her?"

"No, but where you in my office?"

"Uhh, no?"

"Don't lie."

"Well, I'd love to talk, but I'm kinda in a desperate situation-----."

"Why were you in my office?"

"Because…because… well…ummm…."

"Get on with it."

"Well, I was in there because, uhhh, because……."

**DONG!DONG!DONG! "All captians there is a meeting at the 1st division!"** And then Hitsugaya left, to go to the meeting. _'Phew, saved by the bell, literally!'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At The Meeting:

"I have realized that Yalia is missing, and no one knows where she is." Stated the 1st division captian.

"Do you think that maybe Aizen has captured her?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We do not know, but we must find her." Yamamoto replied.

"Where should we start looking?" Asked Utakie."

"We shall split into groups of four, one shall search Soul Society, one shall search in the real world, and one will go and try to find out the hollow's world. If Aizen has taken her, then that may be where he is hiding, knowing that he has control of the hollows, this is likely." Yamamoto answered. So he organized the groups, and the searching had begun, little did they know, something in the sky was watching them. "Caw."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Here is the end of my chapter I hope that you all enjoyed it, and I really appreicate any review, and I really do thank Long Winded very much, for all of the support you gave! I'll try to update soon, bye!**


	10. Prisoner

**Hey, I'm back, Yippee! Not... Anyways, so yeah, THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ONCE AGAIN LONG WINDED! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and any review works!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10- Prisoner

I couldn't believe it, _me _a _prisoner_? I mean, back at home, I got detentions for being late and all, and grounded for accidently hitting Kali's best friend, because even though Kali isn't annoying, her best friend is, and not like I meant to hit her so hard she'd cry, but just like a little tap, which in this case, hurts her best friend. But hey... Kali sometimes hits Litune, and I don't see her being a prisoner of her own house, but at the moment, I'm not too excited to find out why I'm a prisoner. "Why are you keeping me as a prisoner Aizen!" I asked in a rather threatening voice, either that, or a snake like voice.

"Because I know that you have very strong power."

"And what about Litune?"

"Oh her... yes, she'll be joining you soon, very soon. That reminds me, your taichou, Hitsugaya I believe is being watched, so he probably won't make it here in time, hahahahahahahahahahaha." I sweat dropped, for an evil guy, Aizen was really bad at laughing evily, like, **_REALLY_** bad... "You really have to work on the evil laughing skill, I mean you really suck at it."

"..."

"Oh, sorry, so what's your so very evil plan?"

"I would never tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it's top secert."

"Ohhh, then if you're spending your time here, who's geting Litune."

"Tousen."

"Are you sure he can do it, I mean, Litune's strong against everything."

"Why must you ask so many questions?"

"Because I'm curious, so do you think he's up to it?"

"You are, at the moment, weaker yes, but you are generally stronger then her, and so Tousen shouldn't be in too much trouble, and if so, Ichimaru is there, and I muse get going, good-bye."

"And don't come back!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Litune was walking all over the place, obviously, the fact that Yalia was missing was much more important reason then the stupid captains's reason, friendship that was that strong isn't really easy to break. So while Litune was looking all over the place, suddenly, Tousen came from no where and he whispered, "You're coming me."

"Yeah right! Freeze, Houkaitatsu!" Houkaitatsu shot out ice blocks and it was aimed at Tousen, but he did shunpou and grabbed her and black.

Litune had some sort of vision when she passed out, Yalia was under control of Aizen, and was in Seiritei, destorying everyone, but Hitsugaya, she couldn't bring her sword to him, and he couldn't bring his sword to her.

"Ohhh, my poor head, and what was that vision?" Litune said aloud, she didn't realize that I was sitting right beside her, looking a little worried. "Litune, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, Yalia! You're okay!"

"Yeah, I hope you are too, so what's wrong?"

"Oh, I just saw a vision, you were under control of Aizen or something, and attacked everything and everyone, but Hitsugaya."

"Strange..."

"I know!"

"I wonder how Kali's doing."

"Me too, she was so nice, other than the fact that she liked to hit me and make fun of me."

"Hahahaha, I remember that, and whenever I attacked her best friend, I'd get in trouble, geez, people these days, _so _unfair!"

"I know, oh hey, do you know where we are?" So I explained to her, how we were being held prisoner and about Aizen having to go somewhere, and I was told a whole bunch of things then suddenly, I had this flashback.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, hurry up!" A young girl yelled over to a boy about the same age, he had unusal white hair. "I don't want too." He said in a bored tone of voice._

_"Oh come on, we have to have fun with the life we have!"_

_"Don't worry, we won't die any time soon, I mean like, why would we?"_

_"I don't know, I just have this feeling."_

_"Yeah...but our parents lived for so long, won't we?"_

_"If you say so, but we should still enjoy it. Umm, ...who's that behind you?"_

_"What------?"_

_End of flashback_

"Hey Yalia, are you okay?" Litune asked. I snapped out of my daze and looked around me, _'Was that me, and who was that other guy? Was I alive?'_

"Yalia?"

"Huh, oh, what? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"That's good, but you looked like you just saw a ghost, did you just like remember something freaky?"

"Litune, you're a mind reader."

"What do----------?"

"Hello Litune-kun and Yalia-chan." Aizen said.

"What do you want?" I growled, by now, you can see being a prisoner is not my thing.

"Now calm down Yalia-chan."

"What do you plan to do to us?" I growled almost threatningly.

"You'll see."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_'Where in the world did Yalia go?'_ thought Hitsugaya, he wouldn't admit it, but he was quite worried, he didn't know why, the only time he was worried like this was when Hinamori was hurt or if Matsumoto was okay. Somehow he seemed to slowly remember his living life, with a girl, she was his best friend, and then they were talking about how long they'll live and to live life to it's full content, but he didn't know what happened next, and who that girl was. She looked familar, if only he said her name in the past more often! He was running towards the real world, when he heard a 'caw' sound. _'A crow? I thought you only find that in the real world, unless...'_ "Destructive Arts: 82 Yellow Fire!" and he just killed the crow right there and then (A/N: Poor birdy!), but hollows came from the bird, not just boring old hollows, but quite a few Menos, maybe like, hmmm, if you counted there would be 6, but for Hitsugaya, it seemed much much more, and the worst part was...he was short.

'_This is the worst day every, I swear!'_ I mentally noted, it had been a day, and I was bored, Litune always dosed off, so I was left alone thinking on a way to get out, but it was very odd for Litune to dose off, maybe she was thinking of the vision she saw, it couldn't be _me _attacking right? I mean, is my brain that weak to be munipulated? Likely. But aside from that, I'm strong, right, I guess not, not anymore, but that illusion Kinri created, it seemed so real, like it was actrually happening, was it? I don't know, but Kali would always remember me, come to think of it, she still hasn't answered my letter, I swear, the Apocalypse is coming, and the world will come to an end! I didn't seem like I was going insane, but I was, and if Litune wasn't so spacey, then she would've notice and tried to help me, for some reason, it kind of scared me that she wasn't acting normal, I hope _nothing _happened to her!

Litune's P.O.V.

I didn't know what was wrong, I wasn't dosed off, it was like something was trying to get into my head, like some kind of monster, or something, trying to tell me what to do, it was scary, and I wanted it to leave, I fought it too, with of course, Houkaitatsu along side with me, I bet Yalia thinks that I'm spacey, which I never am. I had a feeling that the thing trying to get inside my head was related to Aizen, I'm so tried trying to get the thing out of my head, but I can't seem to get it away, and I won't give up! I'm getting more tired... and more tired, I just might lose...losing strength... save me... Yalia...

Yalia's P.O.V.

Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind, where did Aizen go? He could be anywhere, maybe somewhere in the room? Or maybe he's watching us somehow, is that was Litune's thinking? I got knocked out from the sound of Litune's sword unsealthing. "Oh good Litune, you found a way to get us out, that's not going to work!" I looked at her, and I noticed her normally Emrald eyes filled with mystery and joy, was filled with sorrow and anger. "Litune...?" Her eyes flashed back to normal, but went back to freaky, and she charged at me. "**_LITUNE?_**" I shouted in surprise, I took out Kakoutatsu to blocked the attack. "Litune, Litune, tell me you can hear me!"

"She can't hear, don't bother." Aizen's voice came out of no where.

"Aizen! What did you do to _her_?" I yelled, I was angry you know!

"Oh nothing, but I'd like to see how you'd do against your very best friend."

"Your dirty and low, you hear!"

"Hahahahahaha (I noticed that he got better...) Have fun Yalia (he didn't say Yalia-chan, yippee! Anyways, back to business)!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I shouted in rage, but Aizen disappeared, only leaving his laughter to echo in the empty room.

"Come on Litune, remember me?"

"..."

"Litune, can't you hear me, fight against it!"

"..."

"Oh please, Litune, listen!"

"..."

"Okay, this leaves me to no choice, Blow, Kakoutatsu!" Once again, my sword got a bit wider with wings at the hilt, and I blew Litune back, praying that it would knock her senses back, but it didn't. "Stop Litune!"

"..."

"You'll drain yourself out if you keep fighting."

"..."

"Someone, HELP!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I'm back, and that's the end of my chapter! What's gonna happen, who was it that was in Yalia's flashback? Who will save Litune and Yalia? What was the vision Litune saw? Will Aizen be stopped? Stay tuned, and when I get a review, I'll see about my updating, and thanks to Long Winded for everything!**


	11. HELP!

**Hey peoples! I'm back, I'm really sorry for making you guys wait for like, eternity, but I mean, school's started, I have my other 3 stories to update and also because I still have writer's block hanging on me, lame excuses, I know, but I just want to let you readers out there know that I'm sorry and promise not to ever do it again! Now everyone thank Long Winded for reviewing, 'cause we all know, without Long Winded, we'd still be on chapter one. THANKS LONG WINDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapters 11- HELP!

"Someone, HELP!" I screamed, even if it was put to vain, anything would help, especially if I was useless, harming my best friend is like me trying to stab myself with the sharpest sword ever! But I had to fight back to get Litune back, it was the only way! I pushed her away, staring at her eyes, she was defiantly being controlled through the mind, and the only way to stop that is to get inside too! I dashed at her, knowing her skills, she'd block it, and I stared into her eyes, as if I was trying to read them, in my eyes, it looked like I was trying to say 'It's me, Yalia, we're best friends, remember?' But before she got back into her senses, she threw me back, and I hit the wall, feeling conscience leaving me, but before I hit the ground, someone caught me, someone with a daisy holding the straps to his sword on his back.

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

After finally defeating the Menos, I went to the real world and looked around, trying to sense Yalia's reiatsu, barely being able to find it, it was far, underground? It didn't matter, I had to get her and Litune back, or else I'd get into trouble…I can't have Aizen almost killing another important person to me, I mean to Seireiti! What in the world am I thinking about now, not like I would like anyone, expect maybe Hinamori, even so, she's still only a childhood friend, I think…. I hurried over to where I sensed Yalia's reiatsu the strongest, and blasted a whole through the ground. _'Hurry, hurry, she's waiting for you…'_

Yalia's P.O.V.

I woke up in my room, how long was I out for? Wait a second, if I'm here, then that means I'm alive, and then that means Litune was saved righhhht? I think that right anyways, but then again I was never right in the first place. I stood up, realizing that my head pounded with great pressure, and I was sure I'd pass out again, but I didn't. I walked around, getting use to my wobbly legs and painful, light-headedness, and went out the door, heading down to Litune's room, hoping to find that she was in, and when I opened her door, she was still out. I kneeled in front of her, checking her temperature, then looking around the room to see if anyone was there, no one was, and I pulled the blankets further, just incase she needed more heat or something. When I went out the door, someone scooped me up bridal style, and then, out of shock, I fainted again….

_'Please don't tell me that I'm back in the prisoner's room, oh help! This day can't get any worse, then come again; I don't even know what day this is.'_ I dared open an eye and looked around my surroundings; it sure didn't look like the prisoner's cell, so I assumed everything was okay, and safe for me. I slowly got up this time, not wanting more headaches, and took more of my surroundings in; looks safe to me, a lot more safer than I thought, it looked like I was in the medical room. I looked beside, a note was there, I checked inside of it, and it said

'_Meet at the river at sunset, I have something to give you.'_ I wondered who it was, it didn't look like anyone's handwriting that I might know, and I shrugged it off and put it in my pocket, heading out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was sunset now, and I was waiting at the river, watching the sun slowly set down the horizon, while I was waiting; I started to drift away, staring at the sky. _'I remember when I was so young, and wanted to go on an adventure, and now, I'm dieing to get back to a normal life, not that I lived one before, wouldn't it be nice….'_ I got snapped out of my thoughts when Litune shouted to me. I looked at her, making sure she was okay, and she was, "Hey Yalia! Glad you could make it, here's the thing I was going to give you, a hell butterfly." I noticed that a butterfly had landed on her finger, and when she finally reached me the butterfly flew onto my finger, sending me a message. _'Who are you? What do you want, and how do you know my name?' from Kali' _My eyes opened wide in surprise at the message, the illusion came back to me, and right away, I thought that it was true. I stared at Litune like there was something wrong happening, and right away, she knew that something was wrong, and she probably guessed it had something to do with Kali, well, it did. "Are you alright Yalia?"

"Yeah," I said, now kind of in a monotone.

"Yalia…it's about Kali isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said quietly. I knew Litune knew it was best to leave me alone for awhile, so she waved a good-bye and left, I was sitting there, staring into the water. After all those years, Kali was one of the only few I thought would remember me. I thought about before, when I passed out, I wonder who it was that brought me to division 4, and how did that person know that I was going to pass out? My ears perked up when I heard a little rustle in the bushes, I turned my head an tried to sense anything, but it didn't work. _'It must be someone of high status if this person can mask his reiatsu.' _I stared for a long time, not sure if that person was either going to jump out or just wait for me to make a move. Well, he made his decision, because he jumped out of the bushes, I fell into the water in surprise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya couldn't stop wondering why he followed Yalia, but he had this urge to go and see her again. _'Isn't it obvious? You like her, DUH!'_

'Who are you?'

'_Your conscience idiot.'_

'Oh…hey, you just called me an idiot!'

'_Well you are, not even knowing that you like somebody, geez.'_

'Hmfph, I wouldn't like anyone even!'

'_Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?'_

Hitsugaya was about to answer, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." He said in a normal cold tone. The door slid open to reveal….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So, how was the chapter guys? I hope I did well, doubt it, yes, but a review would be nice to tell me, don't care if it's mean or nice, I would just like to get feedback, it's always nice!**


	12. Mysterious Guest

**I'm back everyone! Thanks so much Long Winded and mitchi-chan for reviewing, my motivation is slowly increasing, but then again, my motivation was never really too low, but whatever. So thanks a lot everyone who reads and reviews, and to mitchi-chan, I have no care in the world if I improve in writing, as long as I write down what I have in my mind and if it gets posted. So, let's begin the story!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 12 – Mysterious Guest

I was swimming up to the surface and found the space empty, all I remember from what I saw before I fell into the water was a zanpakutou, even though the river wasn't deep, it still took a while for me to rise to the surface. I got out of the river, shivering at the sudden coldness and looked up at the sky, _'What beautiful stars.' _I thought dreamily, until I remembered about Kali. I sat down and leaned against the tree, and closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was sleeping peacefully.

_Dream:_

_I sat up in a whole new world, not Soul Society and not the real world, everything was black, well, there was a little light, because I could see a path. I followed it and kept walking and realized that it was a never ending so I tried to walk off the path, but I couldn't, like a wall was blocking the sides off. I turned around but before I knew it, I was falling and falling, I closed my eyes expecting a hard land, but when I opened my eyes I was still falling, so I looked at the bottom and I saw light. I urged myself to fall faster, and when I was engulfed with the light and had to cover my eyes because the light was too bright. When I landed, it was actually nice and soft, like cotton, I was thinking about what it might've been, when I fell again and I had to open my eyes. I was on clouds, and the clouds parted, so I fell through when I started falling I shouted out some name, but couldn't recall what name it was, it started with an 'H'._

I woke up, but I found myself instead of panting and sweating, smiling, I looked around, it was dawn, and I was still leaning against the tree. I stood up and stretched, and happily jumped up, today was the day I had demon arts practice. I quickly went back to my room and got into clean clothing and headed out to the practice place, hoping that the day would be nice and peaceful.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was in my room, practicing my sword skills; Kakoutatsu didn't seem too cooperative today, I think that meant that something bad would happen, since Kakoutatsu seemed to be able to predict the future. I was taking a final strike at nothing when a knock came at my door, I slowed my sword down and opened the door to see no one, a thought crossed my mind. _'His names started with an 'H', an H, whose name, wait, how do I know if it's a boy? Well, it's just a feeling I guess, Hitsugaya's name starts with an H…hmmm…' _ I thought about it when something jumped in front of me, scaring the crap out of me, but out of instincts I shouted "H…." Before I fainted out of surprise, shock and fright. (I fain a lot, lol).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

It's not like me to be worried but when Litune walked into my office, she told me that she went to visit Yalia, but she was missing. I was thinking lately (Lol, that sounds funny, but anyways, back to story), what would happen to Seiritei when Aizen attacked, and Yalia wasn't there, of course, Yalia is supposedly the person that can defeat Aizen, even though that it's probably already been proving that she can't do it alone. I was annoyed by that thought, someone else being stronger than me, but I can't be picky when it comes to killing Aizen, I will revenge Hinamori's death! (Well, I'm assuming that she's dead, since she hasn't been around...and I really miss her…I mean, back to the story!) Then my thoughts started drifting to when Hinamori and I were playing and having fun when we were much younger. When I was thinking about Hinamori, a flashback came to me.

_Flashback:_

_The little white haired boy was sitting on a bench with the brown haired girl. "Awww, you really can't come to the party?" The girl asked._

"_Yeah, really." The boy replied._

"_That sucks, it's going to be my fifth birthday, and my first party and my best friend can't be there."_

"_I tried to convince my parents, but they said it was too dangerous."_

"_But you come over to my house all the time!"_

"_That's because my parents are there too." He said in a 'duh' tone. The girls pouted, and said in a very sad voice, "But promise me that just because you can't come to my birthday party, you'll ---------."_

_End of Flashback_

The flashback got interrupted when Matsumoto came in, "Taichou, there's a hell butterfly." I nodded.

"It says there's a meeting with you and Yamamoto-taichou, and that it's private." I nodded again and got up walked towards the first division.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yalia's P.O.V.

When I woke up, once again, I was in this kind of forest that you would find in the real world, but the forest was really big and all there was were trees and grass and leaves and flowers. I sat up, surprisingly, my head didn't throb and hurt like hell, which is a good thing, but I took my time walking around, enjoying the scenery. I had a feeling like I was being watched however, but choose to ignore it, well, that was a huge mistake. Because when I sat down in front of a stream something sneaked up behind me (I think that's what he did) and grabbed me, covering my mouth, he (I could tell, trust me) whispered something in my ear, "Remember me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**MUHAHAHAHAHA, now I've left you guys a cliffy, suckers! Hahahaha, just kidding, well anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and that you will review, not like I'm forcing you or anything, but could you do it anyways, for the sake of me updating? SO THANKS A BUNCH LONG WINDED FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Remember Me?

**Okay I'm back everyone! I know I haven't updated for a long time, but I'm running out of ideas I guess, the only ideas I have is for my Inuyasha story….sorry guys! But on the bright side, THANK LONG WINDED FOR ONCE AGAIN REVIEWING!!!!!! AND ALSO InEspertaNinja! Well, onward!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 13 – Remember Me?

"Remember me?" The voice said. I fainted. Again. While in this faint, or sleep, I had a flashback, or a dream I can't tell what it was, it was probably a dream, but sounded like a flashback.

_Dream/Flash back:_

_"Hey -----------, how's it going!?" A brown haired girl shouted happily. _

"_Great, what about you?" He answered, his white hair contrasted with the black night sky._

"_Awesome! Mama came back home today, her business trip was for a whole week too! And she took Kinri, Kali, and me shopping!"_

"_That's good."_

"_Yeah! So what have you been up to?"_

"_Nothing. I heard that your cousin came over."_

"_Who? Hikira?"_

"_Yeah, him. I heard he looks a lot like me too, taking away the white hair."_

"_He does, he has the same teal eyes, and same hair style, and he's the same height as you, and same age, but his hair colour is black. He smiles more than you though, and he says much nicer things."_

"_Hey! I'm nice, I say that you're my best friend, and ----------, I smile a lot!"_

"_No you don't."_

"_Yes I do."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Okay, you win, just shut up!" He said teasingly. She smiled, she wouldn't admit it, but she liked ----------- more than just a best friend, she liked him a lot._

I groaned as I sat up, I was on a bed, back at home? No, it wasn't home; it was…my cousin's house? I must be losing it, after shaking my head a couple of times, then suddenly someone came in. "Hey Yalia, haven't seen you in a while!" A voice said, it was…Hikira!

"Hikira, you're alive!"

"No Yalia, I'm not, I am dead, I died a while ago."

"Hikira….You can't be dead! You were the only other person close to me! You and Kali…."

"Just us? Don't you remember -------------?" Suddenly the door opened, Hikira quickly grabbed me and he shunpo out of the house. After a few miles of running, Hikira stopped at the forest I was in before, it looked really familiar, and then a flash back came to me…again.

_Flash Back_

_"Hey, what did you want to ask me before?" The brown haired girl asked politely, she seemed only around 5 years old. "I wanted to give you a birthday gift since I missed out on your birthday party." The white haired boy asked, he sounded a little disappointed. The girl shook her head. "You know you didn't have to, I don't want to accept it, I would feel so horrible if you gave me such a precious gift and all I return to you is barely anything."_

"_That's not true! Whatever you give is important to me."_

"_Thanks." The girl smiled warmly, this was the best day of her life, her best friend was about to give her a birthday present, he did every year, it's just that she could tell this one was a very important to her. The boy leaned forward, and just before their lips met…._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh wow, I had the strangest flashback, I don't even know if it is a flash back…." I said. I was thinking of the brown haired girl, she seemed so happy with the white haired boy, if only I knew the names, then I could fit all the pieces together, and I would be able to find out what happened to them. I felt very sad then, two happy children are together, and suddenly they fall apart because of something or someone. Whatever happened to them, I hope they are able to see each other still, I mean, they're probably older, so they can probably see each other now. By the looks of it, it seems like they would be around the age of 16 to 15, I was knocked out of my thoughts by Hikira, "What do you mean?"

"Oh I just had a dream, or flash back, or whatever that a little brown haired girl was with her best friend, some guy with white hair around the same age, and they were about to kiss when, I don't know after that."

"Ohh…well, before I was going to mention that there were more people you cared about, Kali, me and -----------."

"Who did you say Hikira?"

"I said ---------------."

"I can't hear the name, it's like it gets cancelled out every time you are about to say the name."

"-Sigh-, I guess I'll just spell it, H-I---------."

"What? I still can't hear it."

"Oh whatever, I give up."

"Just like you, Hikira."

"Yeah, oh hey, I remember what I was gonna do; wanna go and visit some place?"

"What place?"

"Here I'll show you, it's a really cool place."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya was standing there, waiting for Yamamoto to speak, "Hitsugaya, we have found out something that may be of importance to you." Yamamoto started. Hitsugaya nodded to him, urging him to go forward. "It is about your past life."

"And?"

"And that Yalia is…." He got cut off when the door suddenly flew open, and Litune came rushing in, worry all over her face. "Yalia…has been captured again!" Hitsugaya looked at Litune wide eyed. _'Why does she ALWAYS have to do this to me!?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hey everyone, yep, this is the end of the chapter. I know it's really short, but I wanted to live a cliffy like thing, so I did this, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, just kidding. Well, please review, flames or nice comments are welcomed anytime, so please do so!**


	14. Captured again, but by whom?

**I'm back everyone! Yay, oh joy! Sorry it took so long, my fanfiction wasn't working, so sorry everyone! Anyways, Thanks Long Winded for reviewing, once again, because of you, we all continue to update! Anyways, because I feel really lazy, I'm just going to get on with the story.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 14 – Captured again, but by whom?

I followed Hikira to where ever he was going and he lead me through this portal like thing, and you wouldn't believe it, we were at the hollow's world! "Yep, here it is Yalia, oh come to think of it, why are you in a Shinigami uniform?"

"Hikira…this place is dangerous; we should get out of here."

"This place dangerous? No, this place is perfectly safe, and you didn't answer my question."

"This place isn't safe! There are monsters here, and the question you mean the one about my Shini--- wait, how do you know about this?"

"You mean Shinigamis'? Oh, I've known for quite a time now, like let's see, 3-4 year's maybe? Oh and before when I mentioned that I was dead? I have been dead for around 700 years or so…. I guess you could say I just found out about Shinigamis, someone told me about them…I think his name was Aizen or something."

"WHAT!?"

"Or maybe he was Tousen, or maybe Ichimaru, I can't really remember."  
"Uhh, Hikira, I think I should go now."

"No don't Yalia; you'll miss the whole reason why I brought you here."

"So…why did you bring me here?"

"Because I needed to give someone something."

"And I'm here for what reason?"

"You're the gift of course!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya was at the hollow world…again, in his mind, annoyance was running around like crazy, he didn't know why Yalia was so important to Seiritei, or even to him, it was annoying chasing her all around the place, and even more annoying to have it constant. _'Damn, this is stupid!' _And right after that thought, hollows started forming in front of him. "Damn…." He cursed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Litune wasn't having anymore luck that Hitsugaya, as a matter of fact, she had worst luck. She had already killed 3 hollows and just finished her 4th kill, _'Yalia, you are soooooooo gonna pay after this, you're just lucky I'm even bothering….' _She was running to where Yalia's spirit power was strongest. But once again, hollows appeared and she had to fight another 4, _'What a burden! Yalia, you're gonna wish that you were still captured when I'm done with you!!!!!'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikira was dragging me, literally, to where Aizen was, I couldn't believe it, Hikira, my favourite cousin, best friend practically, betraying me! I was struggling like crazy, swinging my legs, trying to bite the hand covering my mouth without much success, and trying to scream, which also failed. After 10 minutes of struggling, I got tired, and just gave up, no point of trying; it would be too hard anyways. Finally being dragged to Aizen, wait a sec, I wasn't being dragged to Aizen, I was being dragged to who was that? Hitsugaya? No wait, I could I get my colours confused, that wasn't Hitsugaya, that was Litune! Hikira was actually dragging me to Litune, and saving me from who knows what! Hikira sighed a rather big sigh and dropped me on the floor; Litune turned around and saw me, ran up to me and gave me one of the hardest punches of my life! "Ow…that hurt…." I mumbled.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR GETTING CAPTURED AGAIN!"

"But…but…."

"NO BUTS! IT'S YOUR FAULT WE HAD TO GO BACK HERE TO GET YOU! Ow….my shoulders hurt from killing all those hollows…."

"But Hikira saved me!"

"Oh…well then…THAT JUST GIVES YOU ANOTHER HARD PUNCH!" Litune shouted; Hikira sweat dropped.

"OW! That was the same spot…why are you so mean?" I asked meekly.

"I'M NOT MEAN; HITSUGAYA AND I HAD TO COME HERE AND SAVE YOUR SORRY BUTT, AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, I get your point…just stop hitting me and yelling at me."

"NEVER!!!!!!!"  
"Why!?"

"BECAUSE I SAY SO!"

"Wa…!"

"You know…we're still in the hollow world…." Hikira pointed out, but Litune was too busy yelling at me, even though I wasn't paying a bit of attention, so Litune didn't hear. Just then, Hitsugaya came running towards us, when he reached us, the ground all of a sudden started shaking violently. "Hey! What's happening?" I asked over the rumbling.

"AHHH!" Litune shouted as we all fell down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Yes, I know, it's short, but I was running low on ideas, you can't blame me for trying! But anyways, thanks everyone who reviewed and I'm happy many of you like the story, even though it sucks, but please review anyways!**


	15. Falling Down And Down

**SORRY EVERYONE FOR UPDATING SO UBER LATE! (Ha-ha… I said uber!) Anyways, I'm so sorry for updating so late, but I'm gonna see if I can make this chapter longer, but I doubt it, I'm running really low on ideas. Anyways, thank-you Long Winded for always supporting me even through my short, boring chapters and long updates! I'll probably add a bonus chapter sometime soon. Anyways, onward!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 15 - Falling down and down

"AHHH!" Litune shouted as we all fell down. After all my blank outs, I got use to all these falls and sudden things, so I didn't blank out, but Litune did, so I had to hold her tightly as we all fell. Hitsugaya was torn apart from us and already lost in who knows where, and Hikira started fade. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?" I asked.

"My times up." He replied sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was here to save you, and that is all. Good-bye Yalia."

"NO, DON'T LEAVE HIKIRA!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"NO…DON'T GO!" I shouted, tears already forming and running down my cheek. I tried to reach out to him, but he had already faded. Everything about falling, Hitsugaya lost, Litune fainted, all disappeared as the smile on Hikira vanished. "Sayanora…." I whispered. He was there for me all these years, the one thing I tried to hold on to, the person who helped me, supported me, made me laugh and smile, the one person I'd die for. Litune was my best friend, she did everything like this for me, I'd die for too, but she wasn't with me all my life, we only just met in grade 7. I guess you really don't know what you got till it's gone, I hate how that's so true. As I kept falling, I felt everything in my mind went blank as diamond wings formed in my back; I closed my eyes, praying all of this was a dream.

_Flash Back:_

_The little brown hair girl was sitting with the white hair boy on the rooftop of her house, both looking up into the night sky. "Have you ever wished on a star?" He asked. She shook her head. "Never." The boy took her hand in his and held tightly. "Well, make one now." She nodded, looked at the Polaris, closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, and she made a wish. She opened her eyes and smiled. "What did you wish for?" The boy asked. She shook her head again and whispered. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true." And she kissed him, he kissed her back. When they broke a part, they smiled at each other. _

_End of Flash Back_

When I opened my eyes, Litune and I were back in Seiritei, we were by the river, under the tree; and my back ached like crazy. Litune was lightly snoring away, and I didn't want to break her from her _lovely _sleep, so I decided to just leave her here as I went to search for Hitsugaya. I couldn't sense him anywhere near; that's when I just realized about my dream/flashback, I suddenly stopped. That girl…that boy…how could I have not realized it sooner, it was me! Well…the boy I didn't realize, but that girl was me! All this time I was being an idiot, what about my last dream/flashback when they mentioned Kali and everyone else? How could I have not known? And also, it looks like me, just a little difference, but not by much! Grr… I can't believe my stupid self, ugh…well, now that I'm done with being mad at myself, I should go search for Hitsugaya.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

I was floating over a scene, but every time I reach out, it'd go through, and every time I said something, it wasn't heard.

_Scene:_

_The little brown hair girl was sitting with the white hair boy on the rooftop of her house, both looking up into the night sky. "Have you ever wished on a star?" He asked. She shook her head. "Never." The boy took her hand in his and held tightly. "Well, make one now." She nodded, looked at the Polaris, closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, and she made a wish. She opened her eyes and smiled. "What did you wish for?" The boy asked. She shook her head again and whispered. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true." And she kissed him, he kissed her back. When they broke a part, they smiled at each other. _

_End of Scene_

That scene seemed oddly familiar, as if I was in it…but it would be impossible, it was something that people who weren't dead could do. Of course, Seiritei has stars, and people can kiss and stuff, but this kind of thing doesn't happen. The white haired boy seems very familiar as well, that kiss…could it be…that I…am the…white-haired boy? He looks familiar, like me when I was younger…hold it………………………………IT IS ME! But who's that girl, that looks like Yalia, but that can't be, can it? Ugh, this is just too irritating, why am I over this scene, it just keeps replaying!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yalia's P.O.V.

I FINALLY found Hitsugaya, after searching the whole of Seiritei, Rukongai and the rest of Soul Society almost. The stupid thing is that I'm on the mountains that are FARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR away from where I started. All those 'R's represent a mile if you were wondering; and what the heck is he doing all the way here, IN A GOD CURSED MOUNTAIN! I had to take a rest every 3 R's so I wouldn't faint, he should be really thankful, because I am so exhausted that I think I'm losing it, hallucinating that the person ASLEEP in front of me is actually Hitsugaya. He's ASLEEP; I had to go 129 MILES to find HIM, who now ends of SLEEPING. He started to slowly, and when I say slowly, I mean like, slower than a turtle walking in the desert; open his teal eyes. I sighed loudly, Hitsugaya turned to me as he got up, it was obvious that he didn't know where he was. Suddenly, with all the weariness of not only running these 129 miles, but with all that had happened to me, I fainted out of exhaustion.

Normal P.O.V.

Hitsugaya saw Yalia collapse on to the ground and realized how far he must be from Seiritei, he recognized the area he was in, but couldn't exactly put a finger on it. But he shrugged it off, picked up Yalia bridal style, and headed back to Seiritei.

**One day later**

Yalia's P.O.V.

I woke up, and immediately felt the pain surge to my head, "Oww…." I mumbled as the door slid open. "Yalia, are you awake?" Litune asked. I looked up, _'God thank you, I'm so happy I didn't have to run all the way here, all that 129 miles took a lot out of me!'_. "What do you think?" I asked her in my pretend attitude voice. She ran up to me and smacked me on the head. "Oww…hey, I don't have a headache anymore, thanks Litune!" I shouted happily. She smacked me again on the head. "Oww…great, my headache is back, thanks a lot Litune."

"Good! You know how worried I have been all this time!"

"No…but did you have to hit me so hard?"  
"No, I should've hit harder!"

"Hey! You're so mean, what did you think happened to me this time?"

"I thought you disappeared out of thin air, you know, MAGIC!"

"…."

"I'm serious here."

"…."

"Yalia, don't give me you're 'you are crazy' look!"

"…."

"Yalia, do you want me to hit you on your head again?"

"…."

"Yalia! Hey wait a sec…YOU JUST FELL ASLEEP ON ME DIDN'T YOU!" She shouted angrily, waking me up from my mild sleep. "Huh…wha? Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm in my room and ----- Oh hey Litune, so, how'd you get here?"

"Yalia." She said dangerously.

"Hehe…I feel asleep on you didn't I?"

"Yes, you did!"

"Uhh…you see, it was just because ----------." I got cut of as the door slid open, and wait a minute, this doesn't add up, the door just slid open, yet there is no one there. I can't sense anyone either. "Uh, Litune, did the door just open by it's self?"

"That could be possible."

"Why am I asking someone like you?"

"Hey, what's wrong with me?"

"Maybe it's the fact that you be---------." I was cut off AGAIN, but this time from a howling that sounded very close by. I looked at a pure white wolf that was now standing in my doorway. "Umm, nice doggy?" I cooed, extremely scared now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I know this chapter is just as short as all my other ones, but I'm sorry I can't write long chapters and they end up being cliffies! Anyways, SORRY FOR THE LATE, EXTEREMLY LATE UPDATE! But please review, even if it is a flame or a nice comment ;p. **


	16. A Forever Promise

**I already know what you people are thinking: _'She has finally updated! But now that she's updated, I don't even feel like reading anymore because she never updates.'_ But trust me, there are people out there that update once every…I'm not sure, 1 year? 2 years maybe? But I'm truly sorry and I know I should probably get the idea that you guys are done with the sorry's and everything, but hey; at least I make an effort! Anyhow, no more chitchat, time to update (really)!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**To all my readers, I'm here to announce that the story is gonna change a little. The purpose of Yalia and Litune being where they are is not to kill Aizen anymore but now their just trying to help fend off Aizen when the attack with him and who ever that's going to attack Seiretei. And umm…the whole uh….old story thing, cross out the part where Hitsugaya rehearses the letter. And ummm, cross out the whole super powerful girls, but technically, they still are really powerful.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 16 – A Forever Promise

"Nice doggy…." I cooed to the wolf. Usually, I'd be happy to go and jump on it, but this time, it wasn't tamed like all the other times. Ah…the funny things that can happen when you're dead…or alive; even though right now this isn't exactly funny…. I wonder how this wolf got here anyways. The wolf growled a little and Litune jumped behind me; I could see it from the corner of my eyes, as well as feel it. Then the wolf started whining as if it was telling us to help him or her. Since the wolf didn't feel like a threat anymore, I asked the most idiotic question ever (it just popped in my head), "Hey wolf, are you a female or a male?" And all I heard in response was a growl. I back up a little and stepped on Litune's foot and she yelped before falling back and landing on one of those stirring spoons which held a ball and it was thrown in the air. Soon the ball landed on a straw that had juice of some sort in it and it squirted into the air and landed on the wolf's pretty white fur.

I'm not sure if this makes any sense, but the wolf seemed to growl in frustration and an anime vein popped up. Then it started running at us as if to bite us for getting its fur all ugly looking. As a first instinct, when the wolf tried to jump to bite me, I slapped it on the head so hard that it fell onto the floor; whimpering. Litune who had almost fainted had sighed quietly to make sure the wolf didn't hear. "Okay stupid wolf, since you seem to be lost, I'll take you in; but on one condition; you follow my rules." I stated. The wolf just looked up at me and looked like it was about to cry. "Clear your ugly puppy face, it isn't going to work on me! Anyways, the rules are simple: 1. You listen to me and sometimes Litune ONLY----."

"Why only sometimes listen to me?" Litune asked.

"Because some things you say don't make sense."  
"What have I said that didn't make sense?"  
"The door magically opening…."

"Fine…so I say stupid thing----."

"Moving on: 2. If you get anything dirty in my room you will be sleeping outside in the cold weather that's approaching. 3. If I catch you going through anything that's private without permission, then I will kill you; literally. 4. If you do anything perverted, then you will be roasted on a fire. 5. We well name you and tell you to do stuff, and you will not whine or whimper. Got all of that?" I finished. The wolf looked at me a little funny like, but then nodded…that's weird, I didn't think it would understand.

"Okay Litune, what do you want to name wolfy here?" I questioned.

"How about something unique, like Shirono?"  
"Sure, that's a great name, got it Shirono?"

"-growl-," Was my special reply.

"Then Shirono is it!" I cheered happily; my mood swing.

"Yalia, I think you have the thing…."

"Hahahaha…-sniff-sniff-…you're so mean Litune! Argh, I'm going to get you! Uh-oh…I gotta go, gotta go!" Litune was right….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got back to the main room where Litune and Shirono where. When I stepped into the room, Shirono looked at me and backed away slowly and Litune just stared at me. "Why are you backing away and why are you staring at me? Did I do something wrong?"  
"You had a bad case of a mood swing." Litune informed me.

"I don't recall…."  
"You just had it!"  
"I did…oh that! Wait…that was a mood swing?"

"Yes it was." Litune said; I nodded in understanding. Shirono was still slowly backing away. "Shirono, come here…now!" I demanded. Reluctantly, he started walking towards me. As he reached me and I slapped him on the head. "Bad dog…gees." I mumbled. I walked towards Litune and sat down. There wasn't much to do now…"Oh my god Yalia! I completely forgot, we have to feed the wolf!" Litune shouted. I looked to her then to Shirono, and shrugged. "He can starve to death…I don't care."

"Yeah…but wait a second. We're already dead aren't we? And we don't get hungry right?"  
"Yeah I guess your right." I said. I stood up and walked out my door, "Litune, take care of Shirono, I'm going for a walk."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I walked out the door I couldn't help but think what happened to Hitsugaya. I guess I should probably thank him for bringing me back here, but I haven't seen him lately…then again I just got out of the room. But he must've disappeared or something because I can't sense him at all. Oh well, not like he was that important in my life anyways…other than the fact that he was my captain and everything else like that…. I think I'm starting to think like Litune, with magic and things like that…I hope I'm not going crazy or anything of the sort.

I started walking to the meeting place; I needed peace and quiet to think about stuff like what's up with Kali and things of the sort. I sat down under the peach tree; it'd be nice if I could remember what happened in my life when I was actually living.

_Flash Back:_

_The brown hair coloured girl was holding hands with the white haired boy. "Hey…I was wondering…" The girl suddenly said._

"_What is it?" The boy replied._

"_We'll be together forever right?"  
"What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that even after we grow up and get married to someone we love and have children and have jobs and even after death, we'll still be together right?"  
"Of course we will, what made you think that we wouldn't be together?"_

"_I'm not sure…I was just worried that maybe you'll get a job and marry someone and you'll move away and you won't remember me anymore."  
"Here, I'll make a promise to you then. I swear on my heart that no matter how far apart we are or even if we are going to the after life, that I will never forget about you and that I'll be with you!"  
"Thanks, I guess now we'll never forget about each other right?"  
"Right! We'll always remember each other."_

_End of Flash Back_

What a dream…if that was a flash back of me and whoever the boy is, I broke my promise…because I have no memory of the boy. But then again, I didn't promise…haha…. That boy does look familiar…almost like Hitsugaya, but I really doubt that…just doesn't seem possible.Anyhow, I guess I should head back to Litune is, she's probably having a HARD time with Shirono, it make sense if she is anyways….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay, here's the end of this chapter. I just want to make sure that everyone read the important note got it!!!!??? Anyhow, thank you all readers for baring with me about updating late, and flames and angry reviews are welcomed…I suppose….**


End file.
